Starry Starry Night
by amandalynwood
Summary: multi-fandom SPN/TWD/100. Survivors from the crash of the 100's space craft must survive in the world of the Walking Dead. . Characters from 100-Bellamy/Clarke/Octavia/Wells/Raven/Finn/Lincoln/Monty/Jasper/Murphy. SPN Sam/Dean/Bobby/Ellen/Jo TWD: Rick/Daryl/Michonne/Carol/Glenn/Abraham/Maggie/Herschel/Carl/Lori.
1. THE CRASH

_A/N: This will be a minimally Supernatural story (the Winchesters are present) mixed with a seriously modified Walking Dead/The 100 story. The scope of the Zombie problem is going to be a regional not global issue. The cause will not be a mystery for long._

 _And it will take place further north in Virginia instead of Georgia (not saying the walking dead didn't originate there). The Characters from the 100 are the ones sent down the only survivors from the Ark. and we are using their surrounding for the story. Back story will be told in flashback._

 _Which characters will turn up in the story and who will NOT survive? You'll just have read to find out._

 _WARNING… THIS STORY IS ABOUT ZOMBIES . Character deaths are to be expected._

 **STARRY, STARRY NIGHT**

Chapter One

THE CRASH

 _Appalachian Mountains- a few miles outside of Winchester Virginia_

The night wind rustled through the trees along the long stretch of dirt road. The sky was cloudless and scattered with brightly sparkling stars. Sitting side by side on the hood of the 67 Chevy Impala with two long neck bottles in hand the brothers once again indulged in one of their favorite post hunt pastimes.

Star gazing.

Aside from the occasional gulp of beer—Silence. It had been several hours since they'd taken down a half dozen of reasonably fresh walkers.

Taking a final long swallow Sam sighed, and glanced over at Dean. "How many did today make?"

"This week? Or since this last round of biters started? Who knows?" the question fading from his lips as the sky above them was washed aglow by the bright light that whistled across the sky above them. Both brothers watched as the flaming ball raced toward the horizon. It moments it was gone and the sky once again just stars.

"What the hell?"

 _About 50_ _miles_ _southeast  
_

Rick Grimes bolted upright inside the RV, as the ground literally shook. If he didn't know better he'd think it was an earthquake. His wife sat up beside him clutching his upper arm. In moments the shaking stopped just as abruptly as it started.

"Rick what was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, Lori" he replied hoping his tone was reassuring.

"Dad!" the excited voice came from a bunk a few feet away. "YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Carl was peering out the side window of the RV.

Rick pulled the curtain back from the bed he and his wife shared. There were bright flames in the forest not too far away.

"DAMN!" he swore. The last thing they needed was a forest fire.

 _ **Out in the forest the heads of a dozen or so walkers turned in unison toward the flames.**_

* * *

 _Also to the southeast a few miles further away on the northern side of the flames…._

The archer slung his crossbow over his shoulder as he glanced out the window again.

His Asian companion was still sitting on top of his sleeping bag in the run down shack trying to shake away the longing for further sleep. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but there's a fire."

A short-haired woman had also been awakened. She reached for her boots and then her gun. The archer looked back at them. "No need for all of us to go."

She came to full height in just moments. "Daryl Dixon! If you think you're leaving me and Glenn behind–you've got another think coming!"

"Calm down Carol." He tried assuage her, "But make it quick. You're right, given the way our luck's run lately the fire will spread this way."

Blankets and water bottles were haphazardly tossed into back packs and weapons strapped on and ready within minutes and the trio slipped out the door together

* * *

 _Fairly close to its intended coordinates_

The wreckage was scattered across about a half-acre sized crater in the middle of the forest. The impact had broken the space craft into several pieces. A little over 3/4 of the 100 occupants were either dead or dying, their injuries critical. Some of the bodies were scattered across the ground. The piece that was closest to the bottom of the craft was relatively intact and held the most survivors, none of them had escaped injury. however on the surface none of them seemed life-threatening.

Across the spacecraft two pairs of eyes met. "Finn, are you alright?"

"Just peachy!" he replied, reaching up to wipe a smear of blood from his temple. "we could sure use your mom's expertise here Clarke."

Tears welled up in the blond girl's blue eyes. "Don't mention my mom." Her hand clenched over her chest at the emotional pain gripping her heart. By her reckoning she would never see her mother again. Her hand slid to the restraining straps and disengaged the locking clip. She began moving among her companions to assess their injuries.

She came to a young man a little older than rest of them, dark brown curls, hazel eyes. He'd already disengaged his strap and had already freed another female, his sister.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked. "How's Octavia?"

"Not sure, she's kinda out of it." The girl Octavia was groggy and Bellamy cradled her to his chest.

Finn had started on his side getting everyone free working his way to where Clarke and Bellamy were. His concern was the smoke and the clear knowledge that fire was outside. Fire... something none of them had any experience with. The only thing he knew from what they'd been told... Fire could be deadly.

"Clarke, we need to get out of here. We could burn alive in here."

Clarke did a quick mental checklist of the group. There was herself of course, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia. A girl named Raven, and three other young men she knew Jasper, Monty and Murphy. Then a handful of others whose names she was uncertain of. Thirteen in total unless they found others outside. Thirteen out of the 100 teenagers that a few hours ago were relatively safe aboard the Ark.

Finn, Jasper and Monty began moving twisted pieces of metal and dangling wires out of the way seeking access to the outside, no longer wondering if earth was habitable because they were clearly alive. No one's radiation monitors had gone off and it was unlikely that all of them would fail at the same time. Surely if it was dangerous to breathe the air they would be showing negative indications already.

Finn's growing eagerness to see if the world they have hoped for is just beyond their crash site was quelled immediately by blood curdling screams from outside.


	2. Meet the Grounders

**Chapter Two**

 **Grounders**

 **THEN**

 _ **Six hours earlier…. The ARK SPACE STATION**_

Cell by cell the teenage offenders in the lockup were taken, rendered unconscious, fitted with arm bands to track their vital signs, and strapped one by one into the drop ship. The 100 prisoner _s_ only began to regain consciousness after the spacecraft had launched and was hurtling through the earth's atmosphere.

On a video-screen the Chancellor of the Ark made a brief speech explaining what was going on. In short that they were test subjects to determine if it was safe to return to the ground after the nuclear Armageddon nearly 100 years ago. He gave instructions on where to obtain supplies.

What no one on the ark or the drop ship knew was that the earth was in a decidedly different condition than what any of them believed…

 **NOW**

After insisting his wife and son remain behind with the RV, Rick approached the crash site from south side. With experienced stealth he moved through the trees navigating past walkers that were moving now with definitive purpose in the same direction. The only noise was the rasping breathing of always hungry biters. He could have started lashing out at them but he was more intent on determining the cause of what he presumed was some kind of explosion.

The smoke was growing thicker and he thought he could moans and cries that were not the sounds of walkers. He reached the edge of the trees staring down into what appeared to be a fresh crater. Something you would assume to happen if a meteor crashed. But there was distinct smell of some kind of fuel in the air. He was trying to process what he was seeing when he heard the scream.

His eyes scanned across what he now knew to be wreckage of some kind but it did not look like an airplane or helicopter. That's when the smoke cleared a little and he saw the bodies scattered on the ground. A fresh feast for the dead pressing through the smoke. His eyes scanned for the source of the screams.

It was too late for the girl who couldn't be more than a young teenager. Still he moved forward, With a swing of his blade removing the head of the walker that was tearing into her flesh.

"Please, help me!" she whimpered.

"I will." he replied, kneeling beside her. Rick caught and held her gaze as he gave her mercy. She never saw the knife coming as he slid it through her ear canal into her brain.

He stood again scanning the area. He caught sight of two teenage boys standing up, but clearly injured, yet untouched by walkers thus far. He was about to shout at them to move as there were two walkers moving their direction when two arrows in quick succession flew from the opposite side of the crater taking down both biters.

He didn't have to look to know who it was. Daryl's trio had been on a run for supplies to the North, while he and his family had taken the RV south for the same purpose. They had either been delayed going out or had found what they needed early.

He began swinging the blade with renewed purpose making his way across the crater dropping walkers like it was a stroll through the park. He moved past the injured unless they had been bitten, and passed by bodies where he could not assess death vs consciousness in the smoke.

Finally reaching the stunned teenagers he shouted, "Follow me"

* * *

Trying to provide cover for Rick and those boys Daryl let another arrow fly. The walker dropped and Carol ducked around him moving forward with her gun drawn, Glenn moved past Daryl on the other side and then they moved as a unit making sure they had all directions covered. They approached a piece of the wreckage and Glenn managed to drag a piece of metal back enough to see inside and they were disheartened at the loss of life.

Although untouched by the walkers the bodies were still strapped in their seats but they showed no sign of life. Tears brimmed but did not fall from Carol's eyes, trying to convince herself that they died instantly. They were literally strangers to her, but what tore at her heart was that they were clearly just kids. Not much older than Carl.

Daryl voiced what they all were thinking, "What the hell is this thing and where did it come from?" while he let another arrow fly and Glenn took down a walker a few feet away.

Glenn spoke, "Looks like one of those space craft used back when the all the bombs took down all the major cities almost a hundred years ago. All the space exploration sites worldwide were destroyed."

"Well" Daryl replied, "Are you sure about that, cos this thing had to come from somewhere!"

Whack! Whack! Two more walkers fell.

Carol looked past Daryl, "Rick's coming from over there."

Rick was making his way their direction. Three swings of his blade and three walkers to the ground. Following behind him were the boys, clearly dazed but taking Rick as an authority figure, not about to question the horrifying situation.

* * *

Wells was trying to process his surroundings. As the Chancellor's son he'd always been told that the ground was unliveable and would be that way for another century. Clearly that theory was wrong but what had the radiation done to the world his father always spoke of so reverently? Clearly this man leading them across the crater was "normal" like him. But those other creatures; were they the result of radiation?

They crossed through the wreckage toward three other people. Two with hand guns and one with a crossbow. He recognized the weapons from the earth history classes he'd taken aboard the Ark. He had tried not to acknowledge the bodies of people he'd grown up with lying scattered on the ground. There would be time to mourn them properly later. At least that's what he hoped.

He glanced at his friend. "Elliot? Did you see Clarke anywhere out here?"

Elliot replied, "No. She was in the rear of the ship. I don't see any of them from that section."

Wells looked around again at all the scattered pieces of the wreckage and pointed to his left. "Sir," he addressed the man leading them loudly. "Can we please check over there? There are quite a few people I can't account for and the places they were sitting is right there."

The man looked back at him, "Call me Rick, and you are?"

"Wells, and this is Elliot."

"Let us make sure it's safe first." Rick looked over to Carol, Glenn and Daryl. "We need to clear out from here to over there," pointing to the left side of the trio about 100 feet, At least a dozen walkers were wandering directly along that route.

Wells could only stare in amazement as seemingly out of nowhere all four "grounders" brandished blades and began swinging at the grotesque slow moving creatures. One by one they fell and steadily they closed the distance.

Wells looked at the hole in the wreckage. He forced himself to hope against hope as he moved closer, expecting the worst and began to shout. "Clarke! Clarke! It's Wells. Is anyone in there?"

He held his breath, praying for an answer.

* * *

Finn, Monty and Jasper heard the voice. Finn yelled back to Clarke. 'Hey, Wells is outside calling for you."

Clarke replied, "Answer him, you're the closest."

Finn turned back toward the place they had been trying clear access through. "Wells. It's Finn, Clarke is here and we're all pretty much okay, just really want to get the hell out of here."

From outside the voice came again. "how many are in there?"

Clarke had moved forward enough at this point to hear the conversation. "Wells, there are thirteen of us in here."

"Hold on Clarke. We're going to get you out."


	3. The Gangs all Here

_**A/N:** Sorry so long between chapters. Too many real life obligations. This was tricky, trying to cover multiple points of view without retelling story each time. Also the urge to pair Abraham(Abe) and The only grounder from the 100 to make this story-Lincoln(Linc) as a team was simply too delicious to resist._

 _Those wondering about other characters from TWD They will only surface as necessary. This story is in no way canon. Liberties will be taken on lots of history on all three shows._

 _Additionally the typical disclaimers... I do Not unfortunately own THE 100, THE WALKING DEAD, or Sam and Dean Winchester._

* * *

 **Chapter** **Three:**

 **The Gang's** **A** **ll** **H** **ere**

* * *

It had only taken Dean's Baby half an hour to cover the approximately 50 miles from what was left of their hometown of Winchester, Virginia. Like most of the cities in the vicinity of DC, the areas closest to Mount Weather were seriously stricken by walkers. Every time they would think they had done a fairly good job clearing the creatures out another wave would surface.

Sam suppressed a grin of sorts as they pulled up behind a very familiar looking RV. He couldn't resist the urge to prod his brother's overgrown ego.

"Know what, Dean? How did we ever accomplish anything before meeting Grimes and Dixon?"

The pointed remark hit it's intended target as Dean grumbled, "Stow it, Sammy."

Dean made cautionary glances at the forest around them before opening the Impala's door. Sam followed his brother's lead. He also cast cautious glances around them. He and Dean walked together to the door of the RV. Dean knocked with a rhythm that walkers weren't capable of.

A young voice came from inside. "Is that you, Dean?"

"Yeah buddy, Sammy's here too."

The door opened to reveal Carl Grimes and his mom Lori, who smiled at the familiar faces. "Hi boys. This...whatever it is got your attention too?"

"Yeah, shoulda known Rick would be right on top of it."

"Well, I'm truly glad to see you, As far as I know Rick's out there alone."

"Not anymore," Sam interrupted. "Which way, Lori?"

"Mom, can I go with them?" Carl whined impatiently.

Dean spared Lori the task of an argument. It was no place for Carl out there."Not this time buddy." That explosion would be drawing every walker within at least two miles if not further given how visible the flames were. "You need to stay here and protect your mom."

Lori Grimes didn't need protection, but if she had to she could pretend to. "That's why you're dad left you here in the first place. Thanks Dean, I'll feel better knowing you're out there with him."

"You guys lock up tight and take care, you know the drill. we'll find him." With machetes in hand the brothers headed into the woods.

* * *

 **SPN*TWD*100**

The pair of men were tall and strong, also drawn by the out of place glow on the horizon. Leaving their vehicle parked on the main road they trekked into the woods. Abraham and Lincoln could hear voices as they drew closer to the burning crater.

They peered through the trees and saw some familiar faces. They also saw what looked to be at least a dozen or so people that couldn't be much more than teenagers. It was also clear that the fire in the crater was drawing walkers like iron to a magnet.

Abe shouted to the person closest that he knew. "Hey Dixon! You guys need some help?"

Daryl glanced back over his shoulder, "Hey, it's the President team, Yeah, we'll take all we can get. We've got most of them out but there's a couple of them still inside, in pretty rough shape."

He let an arrow fly, before pulling a blonde girl behind him. His target dropped to the ground as with practiced ease Daryl let the crossbow drop back over one shoulder, a high powered rifle on the other shoulder and implanted his blade into head of the nearest walker.

Abe and Linc moved closer, Linc heading to the opening where the blonde has come from. He saw the fear and confusion on the girl's face. He touched her face. "We got this, You will be fine. Take care of you're people."

He moved forward into the wreckage, there were only two people left inside—aside from Carol, who had done a sort of reverse triage. Getting the most able-bodied out first. Aside from a bleeding cut along his temple, the young man inside seemed to be mostly intact, but he was clutching the girl to him. Carol was frustrated that she could not get him to let her go and she was not capable of extracting them both by herself. "Lincoln," She sighed, "You showed up at the right time. I can't get him to let her go."

Linc looked at the young man with the dark curly hair; keeping his conversation casual. "Hey, man, what's your name?"

The young man looked a little older than the others, about the same age as Lincoln. He raised his gaze to their male rescuer. "Bellamy."

"My name is Lincoln. And who is this, Bellamy?"

"My sister Octavia. I think she's seriously injured."I can't get her to stay awake."

"Well, Bellamy" he spoke with continued calm, "We can't fix Octavia in here and you don't look so good yourself."

"I'm fine," Bellamy persisted.

Now was not the place for misplaced bravado, but Linc knew he'd probably be just as scared if their roles were reversed. But he knew things Bellamy didn't. So a little harsh truth seemed to be in order. "That may be the case, but you don't have a clue what's out there now, do you?"

"It's bad?" Bellamy asked.

"Very bad. So why don't you trust us to get you to someplace safe. And that means letting me take her so you can take yourself out of here. I'll take Octavia and you do whatever Carol here tells you to do. I promise to keep her safe."

Bellamy's grip finally slackened and Lincoln was able to pull Octavia to him with ease. Carol checked her pulse, "Its steady, but weak." She moved ahead of Lincoln who was carrying Octavia toward their exit, calling out, "Daryl, we're coming out and one is unconscious."

Daryl replied adamantly. "We got another small herd of them coming from the North. Hold on a minute so we can clear it out."

Carol moved on forward calling back over her shoulder, "You wait, I'm going on out to help."

"Fine." Lincoln replied. "shouldn't take you long, Abe's out there too."

* * *

 **SPN*TWD*100**

The crater was definitely bustling with activity. Moving at a pace that kept the ahead of any walkers behind them Sam and Dean were cutting a wide swath through the walkers that were in front of them. Although hurrying to find their friend, every one of the poor creatures they took down meant one less to worrry about on the way back.

A good twenty yards lay between them and open ground. As they closed the distance they could hear voices, and when the occasional shouts rang out they were identifiable. No one did authoritative shouting better than Rick Grimes, and Daryl Dixon when he shouted was—well–-Daryl. Another shout and another friend's voice—Glenn.

Another four walkers met with the Winchester's machetes and the scope of the situation was at last fully visible. Bodies that were clearly not walkers lay on the ground, amidst the wreckage. Most of them appeared dead, some horrifically burned, others looking like crumpled rag dolls and then there were the kids that looked seriously disoriented.

"Dean, what the hell?" were the only words that Sam managed, unusual given how large his vocabulary was—simply not sure how to voice his disbelief.

Dean was just as baffled as Sam, but managed to voice an obvious conclusion given what they'd seen earlier. "Whatever it is isn't good. Kids falling from the sky? I'd ask how—but frankly nothing surprises me anymore."

Sam pointed straight ahead, "There's Daryl," and then he moved his arm to the left, "and there's Rick and Glenn."

Dean slashed another walker in the skull, "Let's clear these bastards out."

He and Sam slashed out with a fluidity that had come from years of fighting just about anything one could think of. Ghosts, demons, angels, vamps, wolves and almost every supposedly mythical thing in the book.

Compared to those the walkers simply weren't that hard to dispose of, but there were just so damn many and they just kept showing up. If they could just figure what caused people to change into them. The source of the epidemic just kept eluding them all.

Finally into the crater Dean shouted, "Grimes!"

Rick's head turned at his name, with a nod acknowledging the Winchester presence. He waved his blade indicating they should come to him and then returned to slashing walkers. Dean and Sam pressed forward doing the same.

It took five minutes—tops—for the brothers to reach Rick and Glenn. Rick greeted them breathlessly, "Never been happier to see you boys."

"Winchesters! Rick!" Abe shouted. "We need some cover over here!" All three heads turned to Abe's voice in time to see Lincoln emerging from where Wells had sent them to extricate his friends. He had Octavia in his arms. Behind him followed Bellamy.

A number of the boys had adapted quickly to their dire situation and had been given weapons that their rescuers could spare. Finn, Wells, Murphy and two others had formed a secondary line of defense behind Glenn, Abe and Daryl.

The girl Clarke had the group of terrifyed teens huddled together with their backs against the outer shell of the wreckage. Another girl named Raven had taken command at the other end of their group. Lincoln directed Bellamy to stand with the others.

Bellamy looked at the scene, and struggled to fathom what he was seeing. He managed to find his voice, "What are those things?"

"A royal pain in the ass." Linc replied. "One at a time they are just a nuisance. A _**deadly**_ nuisance. In numbers like this they are a serious threat, especially for anyone without the capacity to escape."

"Where are you going to take us?"

"Probably to the Alexandria compound. Rick's on his way over here now."

* * *

 **SPN*TWD*100**

There was a brief discussion on how to manage the removal of everyone. Given that Abe and Lincoln usually travelled in a military transport truck, the bulk of the group was going to travel that way back to the compound and Abe would be driving. Abe let no one else drive the vehicle he affectionately called 'Big Bertha'.

Glenn was going going to go in the back of the truck with the kids. Wells and Finn were going to ride in the cab with Abe.

Carol and Lincoln were taking station wagon they'd been driving today and were going to transport Octavia and Bellamy back to Rick's RV. It was the closest source of medical supplies.

Rick was going to walk back to the RV with Sam and Dean, after they sorted through the rest of the victims for any possible survivors they'd missed. Days like this would they would give almost anything for functioning walkie-talkies; but Daryl had his motorcycle and could go to the RV in case they needed the car again.

The four of them moved slowly through the crash site with heavy hearts as they did what had to be done.


	4. A New World

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Basic geography lesson. IN THIS STORY**_

 **What was once Alexandria Virginia was southwest of what was once Washington DC. About forty miles to the west lay the Alexandria compound… founded by someone who had come from a family from Alexandria. Further to the west is Mount Weather a couple of miles west from the crash site. Winchester VA is about a hour west of Mount Weather.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

It was nearing two am when Carol knocked on the door of the Grimes RV.

The trip back had been fairly uneventful, most of the walkers within noticing range of the crash site had obviously already passed through. They had only seen maybe half a dozen on the drive to the RV and since the stars and moon were so bright, they had driven with only the parking lights on to avoid drawing them with headlights.

Lori—who had not slept a minute since her husband had departed on the middle of the night excursion—opened the door immediately. It was not who she'd been expecting and Carol broke the puzzled silence. "We need to do some serious first aid,"

Lori looked from Carol to Lincoln—who held the unconscious Octavia in his arms—and Bellamy was standing right beside him. "Was anyone bitten?"

"Would Rick send us if they were?" Lincoln asked brusquely as he pushed past both women impatiently. "Bellamy come on in."

"Excuse me," Bellamy muttered, if nothing else his manners remained intact. Carol followed them in.

"Carl" Lori called out. "Get up and make sure the blinds and curtains are drawn. I'm going to need some light,

When it was ready, Lincoln laid Octavia down on the bed, and Lori and Carol shooed the males out and made quick work of checking out the girl.

While they examined Octavia Lori requested some answers. "Where's Rick?" she asked, the worry in her voice.

Carol reassured her quickly, "He's fine, he's with Daryl and the brothers. They had some serious clean up to do. It was some sort of aircraft, And it was full of kids. Dozens of them. The majority of them didn't make it. Abe and Glenn are taking the survivors back to Alexandria in Bertha."

"Kids?" Lori looked into Carol's eyes in disbelief.

Carol was more explicit, "Mostly teenagers, a couple appear to be slightly older, like her brother Bellamy and some were just older than Carl."

Carol could tell by Lori's posture that her blood was boiling in fury. She and Lori had that much in common. The anger that kids were exposed to the world they now lived in.

Lori had finished cleaning the scalp wound, the bleeding was slow, it might need a couple of stitches, but those could wait, it was the lump beneath it that was a cause for concern. Carol pulled a cold pack from the RV fridge applying it to Octavia's injury.

Their conclusion was that Octavia most likely had a concussion and would be better served by someone with more medical expertise than they possessed. They had a doctor at the compound.

It was decided that they all would take the RV back to Alexandria and the station wagon would be parked beside the Impala, available for Rick when he got back—a note taped to the steering wheel.

 **" _She needs Herschel. See you there."_**

With Bellamy sitting vigil at Octavia's bedside with Carol and Lori, and Lincoln behind the wheel with Carl riding shotgun, the RV headed southeast…

* * *

 **SPN*TWD*100**

* * *

Abe shifted Bertha's gears again. Normally he'd be driving faster, but given that his cargo was a group of terrified kids most needing medical assistance on some level he was taking it slower.

The two boys riding up front with him—Finn and Wells—were full of questions. He tried to explain it to them but it was difficult to find a common point of reference. He didn't ask too much from them given that he knew Rick would do a thorough interrogation and these kids had seriously been through enough, but first they needed food, first aid and rest.

In the back of the transport truck the kids were huddled together in groups of two or three. There were a few sniffles and some tears, but the for the most part they were traveling in stunned silence.

The events of the day were seriously traumatic. To be dropped from the sky and then find themselves as the main course for a zombie buffet—it was enough to traumatize anyone.

Clarke was fidgeting with her wristband. Uncertain of the future for her and her friends. She sighed drawing Glenn's attention.

"You okay?" he asked.

She noted Glenn was of Asian descent like Monty. "Been better." she replied caustically.

"I'm sure you have." he replied, "That armband—I notice that all of you have them. What are they?"

"They are for tracking our vital signs. The idea I suppose was to know how we all were doing on the ground. When we get to your compound can you help us remove them?"

"I suppose," Glenn said, "but won't they think you're dead then?"

"They sent us down here with nothing-no food or supplies, and already most of us are gone, why would I want to spare them further grief?"

"Don't you have any family up there?"

Clarke considered that a moment. She would give anything for the security of her mother's embrace. But she'd and the others had been betrayed by the council, and unlike most of her companions she knew exactly why they were expendable. And that knowledge was why she'd been kept in solitary confinement. Her only crime was that she knew things she wasn't supposed to know.

"No one that matters anymore."

'You got that right." snorted Murphy who was sitting next to Jasper and Monty. "They floated both my parents. I spent the last two years in detention because I was just a bit upset."

"Floated?" Glen asked.

Clarke explained. "You commit _any_ infraction, break the rules. Punishment is the same for everything."

Murphy continued. "Yeah zero tolerance. Pop you into an empty hatch, seal it and open the outer hatch and suck the offender right out into space. They took offense when I punched out the person who opened the hatch on my mother."

"Wow," Glenn reacted. "That's harsh. But you said zero tolerance, then how are you …?"

Clarke spoke, "Most of us are juvenile offenders. Doesn't mean we escape floating, we are on what you might call "reprieve" until we turn 18. There is a slim chance of pardon for some, but most of us in detention are on borrowed time."

"Jesus..." Glenn swore. He glanced at Clarke, "You look like a nice kid, why were you in detention?"

"For knowing too much. I spent the last 18 months in solitary confinement."

"And what was it that you knew?" Murphy asked.

'"My dad had figured out that the Ark is dying. The equipment simply can't continue to be recycled or repaired. Life support systems have maybe another year and when the reserves run out everyone dies. Sending us down here probably bought them at least a month more."

Glenn had no words.

Murphy on the other managed to come up with one. "Bastards."

* * *

 **SPN~TWD~100**

* * *

The Winchester's Impala came into view, the station wagon beside it. The RV was long gone. The distant eastern sky was just starting to lighten as sunrise approached.

Rick didn't jump to conclusions yet. If they had left there must have been good reason. He walked over to the station wagon, the note was clearly visible. He pulled the flashlight from his belt and flicked it's beam across the note.

Digesting it's contents without missing a beat he glanced toward Sam and Dean. "How about breakfast on me this morning?"

"Ellen still running her kitchen?" Sam asked hopefully. He and Dean had been relieved when their friends Ellen and Jo Harvelle and the man they thought of as a second father, Bobby Singer, had taken safe harbor in the Alexandria compound.

All in all, Alexandria was secure—well as secure as could be expected. Sturdy walls were only as secure as the people manning them. Although they had a place in Winchester, Sam and Dean frequented Alexandria enough that they also rooms at Bobby's place at the compound. Although these walkers were all they had done lately, they'd known nothing but hunting all their lives.

Dean smiled, "Ellen's cooking? Sign me up,"

Rick snorted, "You think I can cook anything edible?"

Daryl commented from astride his motorcycle. "Rick ain't kidding, he can burn soup."

"Our mom used make the best tomato rice soup in the world." Dean asserted.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, and Dean does a good imitation. Damn good stuff when your sick."

"I'm not particularly in interested in soup right now," Daryl replied, "But I'm up for one of Mama Harvelle's amazing omelets. "

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rick replied before slipping into the driver's seat of the station wagon. "

Sam and Dean followed suit. And the little caravan began it's reasonably short journey to Alexandria. Daryl led the way.

As their tail lights disappeared into the distance, more walkers broke through the tree line crossing over the road and into the woods on the other side, the smell of smoke from the crash site still drawing them.

* * *

 **SPN*TWD*100**

* * *

The sun was breaking above the horizon and one of the watchers in the Alexandria tower raised a pair of binoculars to get a better view of the headlights.

Maggie was hoping it would be her husband Glenn and their friends. His group had been on a supply run. Disappointed to not see the station wagon they'd left in or Daryl's motorcycle. She sighed and her blonde co-watcher didn't let it slide. "What is it Mags?"

"Nothing Jo."

Jo met Maggie's gaze with a knowing look. "C'mon Maggie"

'I was hoping for Glenn," Maggie looked through the binoculars again at the vehicle descending the winding slope of the hill about a mile away. The slope keeping the vehicle to a slow rate of descent.

Jo asked, "So…. Who do we have then?"

"Looks like Abe and Lincoln, and Bertha's hazard lights are flashing."

"Well, I think we should be careful about opening gates until we're sure it's them."

It wasn't the first time they'd used this precaution. They'd had undesirable people show up before in one of the compound's stolen vehicles. Not here, but back before –when the core of Rick's group was still at the prison in Georgia.

Jo pulled a walkie-talkie from her hip. "Who's on radio tonight?"

Maggie laughed. "My Dad and Bobby. Bet you ' _worthless'_ money they're playing checkers."

"What else would they be doing at 6 am?" Jo responded, then pushing the button on the walkie-talkie. "This is Jo, we have incoming. Could we get someone on the gate."

Bobby's voice crackled back. "We'll get someone right on it."

Maggie took the radio from Jo, "That you Bobby?"

Bobby: "Yeah,"

Maggie: "Who's winning?"

Bobby: "Yer old man, but he cheats."

Hershel's voice came on. "I don't cheat, he's just a sore loser."

Jo's voice came back on. "Bobby, is Mom up?"

Bobby: "She just walked in."

Jo: "Tell her to get started on breakfast. It's Abe and Linc's big truck, and we all know how much Abe can eat."


	5. Getting to Know You

Chapter 5

Getting to Know You

An GEOGRAPHY/HISTORY LESSON (A vague map of the Alexandria compound.…. )

The Alexandria compound in simplest terms was what at one time was called a gated community—most of the houses were two-story with a least 4 bedrooms, all with full-sized completed basements. The brick and wrought iron security fences had been reinforced and boarded up.

Rick and his group had repaired and reinforced them and also made even more strategic arrangements after the community's previous leaders had died due to a breach of the main gates. The breach was caused by outsiders looking to take over the refuge and a hoard of walkers had managed to get in since the community's prior leadership had been far from prepared. If it had not been for Rick and group's presence at that time their would have been no saving the community.

Since then they had acquired more members in the compound. Bobby Singer at first and then Ellen and Jo Harvelle, all with similar experiences to the Winchester brothers were considered a welcome part of the defensive team.

In an effort not to put all their eggs in one basket so to speak instead of one full armory they had two; neither of them were readily identifiable since the weapon storage was located in the basements of two of the houses. Rick had ordered steel doors installed on both armories and on the infirmary and Ellen's place.

The first armory was located on a street not too far away from the main gates. Rick Lori and Carl lived in the five bedroom house. As of this morning there were three more occupants. Wells, Finn and Elliot were given the three extra bedrooms.

The second armory was located on the far side of the compound. The remaining boys—Jasper, Monty and Murphy were being placed there-where Daryl and Michonne were staying—to oversee the weaponry.

In addition to the two armories, there were four other smaller stashes of weapons—all of which were considered "safe houses" to all residents of the compound. They had all been established in case Alexandria was ever breached again and people couldn't reach their own homes.

The first of the safe houses—near the compound's center—was the four bedroom house that was being used as an infirmary. Herschel, Maggie and Glenn resided upstairs. The downstairs was a makeshift clinic/hospital including a half dozen beds, plus a full basement with more beds like a hospital ward.

In the garage were four apartment-sized refrigerators secured by keyed locks containing perishable medical supplies. The basement was secured by the heavy steel doors to protect undesirable passage from either direction. Foldable cots lined the far wall. It was decided that since Octavia's concussion could bear further medical supervision that she and Bellamy would be given the two extra rooms there,

Across the narrow street was "Ellen's place", a two story five bedroom house that had been converted to a diner/bed and breakfast style building. It offered the normalcy of days gone by, providing meals and such to those in the community who didn't prepare their own meals and the basement served as the food pantry to everyone else. Raven and Clarke were given two rooms there.

The remaining safe houses (each with five bedrooms) were Carol's house on the north side—where the four remaining girls were going stay and then Bobby's house to the south. Bobby kept rooms for Alexandria's part-time residents and had rooms there for Sam and Dean, and recently had begun accommodating Abe and Linc when they came around.

So while Alexandria was adequately supplied at the moment, like the Arc their supplies needed to be replenished. But unlike the Arc, the air supply was not an issue. Supply runs were done at a minimum once a week, some times more often. And now with these kids the supplies would be needed more often. And sooner rather than later the kids would need training in defending against walkers.

END OF LESSON….

 **SPN*TWD*100**

It was mid-morning and Rick, Darryl and the Winchesters were sitting at a table on the wide porch at Ellen's place, empty plates in front of them. Now well-fed, all them would have been interested in sleep had they not been up all night dealing with baffling developments. Glenn and Maggie had just left after picking up food for Octavia and Bellamy.

The rest of the kids had been fed as soon as they had been checked out by Herschel. Mostly minor cuts and bruises. The bulk of the damage to everyone was emotional and would take time.

Rick and Daryl had no qualms about taking in those kids. They wouldn't stand a chance out there on their own and the situation was certainly not their fault. And not a one of those men would dare to try to cut them loose to fend for themselves anyway. Who would want to deal with the combined maternal wrath of Lori Grimes, Carol Peletier, Ellen Harvelle and every other one of the moms residing in Alexandria?

Sam and Dean also knew that any attempt to cut those kids loose was a surefire way to get on the wrong side of Bobby Singer. He'd been like a dad to the boys and despite his gruff exterior the old hunter had a soft spot for kids.

Jo came out the front door with a pot of coffee asking if they needed refills. Rick and Daryl extended their empty cups, Sammy passed and Dean met Jo's gaze with mischief in his gaze. "None for me sweetheart," he grinned cocking a suggestive brow, "unless you're offering me a beer."

Fully aware of Dean and Jo's relationship Rick and Daryl snickered, and Sam chided his brother. "Jeez, It's not even noon dude."

"Shut up Bitch" Dean directed at his brother not taking his gaze from Jo's face.

Sam managed to get in a muttered "Jerk" before Jo responded. "I kinda agree with Sammy on this one Dean, but if you want to come with me I'll see if we can get some beer past Mom."

Dean slipped from his chair and was on Jo's heels as they went through the door.

Daryl waited until they were out of earshot before he remarked, "Do they really think we're buying that excuse?"

"Well," Rick commented, "he couldn't exactly say how fast can I get into your pants right here in front of us."

"Dean could care less what anyone says," Sam laughed, "he wants what he wants—especially when it come to Jo. But he can't say it out loud. There's not much that scares Dean, but the wrath of Ellen Harvelle terrifies him."

The other two men laughed at that and then immediately let the topic go as the front door opened and the girl Clarke stepped outside. She was clearly still ill at ease, but it was to be expected. Her entire life had been turned upside down yesterday and she and her group's state of mind was to be expected. They had been betrayed by people they trusted and to trust strangers was going to take a great leap of faith all around.

Sammy stood, "Would you like to join us? Did Ellen get you fed?"

The young blonde woman with sad blue eyes attempted to smile. "Yeah." She glanced down at her feet for a moment and then suddenly straightened her back, head high. "There's no way we can thank you enough for all you've already done for us."

Rick spoke. "It's not like we had a choice. Helping you reinforces that we are still human. This world is tough to live in. And we are survivors. All of us—and that includes your group."

"Give us some time," Daryl said, "and we'll teach all of you the necessary defense tactics."

"Geez, Dixon," Sam interrupted, "Give them time to adjust to gravity before we start tossing weapons to them. The name's Clarke isn't it?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes."

Rick got back to business, "So you up to answering some questions?"

"That's the least I can do, Thank you again for what all of you did for us."

Sam indicated his brother's now empty chair, "Have a seat Clarke."

Clarke sat down in the offered chair. "Thanks."

Rick returned to the topic at hand. "Glenn explained to me about how you all came to be on that ship. Could I get some background on some more of your group. Like Wells for instance, he seems to be a leader of sorts."

"Yeah, his dad is Chancellor."

"How did a chancellor's kid end up in detention?" Sam asked.

"Like most of the rest of them, he got in trouble, He'd been my best friend since we were little, and he deliberately got himself into trouble thinking he could protect me." The sudden bitterness in her tone was undeniable. "A guilty conscience after he got my father floated."

Daryl: "His dad didn't step in to help him?"

Clarke: "No…. The policy is no exceptions—not even for Chancellor Jaha' son."

"Why was your father floated?" Sam asked unaware of what Rick already knew from Glenn.

"He found out that the ark was dying and intended to tell the population despite the Council expressly forbidding it. I had overheard him arguing about it with my mother, and when I confided in Wells he told his father. My father was deemed guilty of treason and I was placed in solitary confinement to keep the secret."

Daryl: "What about your mother?"

Clarke:"She's on the Council and is Chief Medical Officer…. ship's head doctor and all that, I was supposed to train in her footsteps before they put me in solitary. I was thinking I might be able to repay you by working in your infirmary."

Rick: "I'm sure Herschel will be grateful for any help you're willing to give. But there's plenty of time for that later. Glenn said you wish to remove your armbands? I think we can arrange that. But let's move on. What about Bellamy and Octavia?"

Clarke: "That's even worse than me knowing too much. Octavia has been in detention since she was 14. If she were still aboard the ark she would be up for termination in six months. My time was due to expire in three weeks.

Sam: "What did she do?"

Clarke: "She was born."

Rick registered shock and he was filled with a sudden parental outrage. "Excuse me, I can't have heard that right."

Sam and Daryl looked just as shocked. Daryl got the question out before Sam could. "Why?"

Clarke: Like I said life on the Ark is dependent on Life Support and couples were limited to one child each."

"And Bellamy?" Rick asked. "He's not a juvenile."

Clarke: "I don't know for sure. When they discovered Octavia's existence their mother was floated. Their dad had died before Octavia was born. The story is that Bellamy who was only a few weeks from 18 when the secret came out, demanded detention so he could be close to his sister. His intent was that if they were going to float her, he wanted to die with her. The council decided that it was a safer option than him being free, and they would deal with it when the time came."

Sam was filled with sudden respect for Bellamy, knowing in the same situation he and Dean would do the same thing.

Daryl kept things moving, "What about the others?"

Clarke: "Well, like Murphy and I told Glenn, Murphy assaulted the person who floated his mother. A couple of years ago Elliot, Jasper and Monty did some stupid teenage pranks that went wrong and someone got seriously hurt. Their times were coming up soon too."

"What about Raven?" Sam asked. "She's older than the rest of you."

Clarke smiled. "Raven wasn't in detention. She's a mechanic and a stowaway. She somehow found out they were sending us to the ground and slipped on board. Although she is older, she and Finn are very close friends, possibly romantically involved. Although I've personally known Finn since I was 14, he was fairly new to detention."

"What did Finn do?" Rick asked finally regaining his calm.

"Arrogance and Stupidity. He convinced someone to allow him access to one of the airlocks and took himself a little spacewalk. It cost precious oxygen, when it couldn't be spared. It probably cut two-three days off of total Life Support for the Ark."

The men actually understood the severity of that seemingly minor infraction when supply and demand were in question. There was no need for further discussion.

Rick: "The other girls?"

Clarke: "With me being in solitary confinement and them being only 14-15 I don't even know their names. I don't know what they did or how long they've been in. All I can say is they were put in detention after me."

Rick was satisfied that the likelihood was that the worst he had on his hands with the new arrivals were normal kids, a few of them pranksters, and at least one with anger management issues which given the circumstance he could understand. Over all there was nothing that he didn't pretty much deal with on a day to day basis.

"Well then, Clarke, we'll see about those armbands shortly. And for what it's worth, "Welcome to Alexandria… feel free to make this your home for as long as you want."

She smiled at his welcome. "Even though I don't have any options otherwise, thanks you again for the hospitality. Mind if I go check on Octavia and talk to Herschel?

Rick: "Not at all."

Sam stood when Clarke rose. "It been a pleasure getting to know you Clarke. See you around,"

"Thank you, Sam." She moved down the steps and scurried across the street,

As soon she was out of earshot Daryl said what they were all thinking. "What a crap place to be a kid. Almost makes here not so bad."

Rick quickly made a distinction. "Just almost.

Sam nodded in agreement "At least they have the chance here that they didn't up there. To make mistakes and not die for them."

"Yeah," Rick replied before making a final observation. "Geez, Carl would have been in detention most of his life."


End file.
